The Path of the Dragon
by King of Volterra
Summary: When Harry was 6 years old, he fled from abusive Dursleys and discovered a brand new world of magic. Powerful, independent Harry. eventuallyHP/GW
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does it.

Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction at all, so please be merciful, especially as English isn't my native language. If you see a mistake, please tell me, so I can fix it.

And please review!

...

Some pointers for help:

'...' Thoughts  
"..." Talk  
...

Chapter 1

It was a quiet, peaceful evening on Privet Drive, an evening as any other. Families were as usually finishing dinner and went on front of TV, where they spent the rest of the evening. Outside was already dark and full moon illuminated nicely painted houses, shiny cars, freshly mown lawns and broken swings in nearby park. It was cold, autumn night and all was quiet, except of sounds of some passing cars and occasional barking of neighbors dogs. It was a peaceful night.

Except on number 4, Privet Drive.

A small, 6 year old boy, dressed in few numbers over sized clothes, with untamed black hair and bright green eyes, that were hidden under many times broken glasses was laying in small cupboard under the stairs and listened to angry noises, coming from outside. He had bruises all over his body, painfully reminding him of beating that his uncle gave him earlier.

That boy was Harry Potter.

He lived on Privet Drive for five years, ever since his parents died in car accident. But Dursleys weren't a nice family, that everyone believed they are. Vernon Dursley, a big, beefy man with large mustache, liked to drink too much and when he came back home late at night, was usually very violent, especially toward his nephew, who was blamed for everything that went wrong in Dursley lives. His wife, Petunia Dursley, was a thin, horse faced woman, who made Harry do chores, that many older people wouldn't be able to do and treating him as slave. But on the other hand, she adored her only son Dudley and bought him everything he wanted, thus changing him into spoiled, fat child.

Harry has often prayed, that some unknown relative will came and took him from Dursleys. But nobody never showed up and he became even sadder than before. When he went to school for the first time, he hoped that he will get some friends, but Dudley bullied everyone that dared to come close to him and other students quickly learned to ignore him. Moreover, when he brought home a sheet of his grades and his aunt and uncle found out that he has better grades that Dudley, he recived the worst beating he ever had. Since then, he intentionally wrote the tests worst than Dudley and never revealed, how much knowledge he really had. And he really had a lots of knowledge. Every day after the classes ended he went to library, a place he liked the most. This was partially due to Dudley, since he would never go willingly to library, even if his life would depend on it, and so nobody bothered him. The other reason was because of all stuff, he could learn here. His favourite subject was languages. He already spoke fluently Spanish, French, German, and he was also learning few other languages, even old ones, as Latin, Ancient Greek and Old Celtic.

But he didn't learn just languages. There wasn't anything, he didn't excelled in. He learned a Chemistry, Maths, Physics and Biology, all at university level. He studied depths of human mind and read Socrates, Archimedes and Freud. So, in other words, he was a prodigy.

But all his knowledge was the last thing, that went across Harry mind right now. His whole body was currently shaking and he frantically prayed that his uncle wouldn't remember him. It was about one hour earlier when he came back from work, all drunk and angry, as his boss fired him because his lousy job and harassment of his female coworkers. He went straight at Harry and just because his aunt interfered, he made it out alive.

"I want to go away," he silently pleaded. "I don't want to live here any longer. I would go anywhere else but here."

But as to mock his plead, the door of the cupboard were violently thrown open and enraged, purple faced uncle grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out of it.

" You have cost me my job, you ungrateful freak. Petunia and I took you in, dressed you and fed you and how do you repay us? I should have thrown you on the street the moment I saw you." He took his belt and prepared to strike him.

Harry closed his eyes and held back a scream as belt hit him, causing him to feel so strong pain, that he almost passed out. As belt hit him again and again, the pain consumed him all and he quickly lost the count of how many blows hit him. His whole body was on pain and all he wanted was to die. But then, he suddenly felt even stronger pain, so strong that all previous things he experienced seemed as nothing, and his mind was assaulted by wave of memories, that weren't his.

'..._He lay shivering on cold, hard ground. A bunch of older children surrounded him and grinned maliciously, while they mercilessly kicked him. In __the background, he could hear some people laughing, clearly enjoyed the scene ….. A big, thick woman was standing over him and beating him with thick rod. " That should teach you not to do this again, you spawn." ….. He was cornered by bunch of elegant dressed people, who just teared apart his possessions. " Get lost, you little beggar. We don't want your kind here." …..'_

So suddenly as these foreign memories came, they also left. He suddenly become aware, that he was lying on the floor and that he could no longer feel his uncle blows, but instead he felt a gentle heat, that surrounded his body and seemed to wash the pain away. He slowly stand up and opened eyes. The sight that welcomed him, almost caused his jaw to hit the ground.

His body was wrapped in wild, liquid red fire, that was gently flickering across his skin. But the fire didn't hurt him. Opposite, when the flame slided over large bruise, it miraculously healed before his eyes, to his great surprise. He slowly looked up and saw that fire had also consumed the other parts of the house. Across the living room, he saw Aunt Petunia and Dudley desperately trying to escape the fire, but they had nowhere to go. Uncle Vernon lay before his feet, an unrecognizable pile of burned black flesh.

A large crash from upper floor brought his mind back. He suddenly realized that he is in the middle of the burning house, that could crash anytime. He thoughtlessly ran to the door, right through the fire, not feeling it at all. He rushed through the door and stopped by the road for a moment, to steal the last glance to his former home that was now bathing in fiery hot fire, before he run down the road and left the burning house and its screaming residents to face their fate.

Harry Potter had left Privet Drive forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hi everyone!

First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm not a great author and I appreciate any help I can get. If you have any questions, ideas or you see any mistake, just tell me so I can fix it.

wi11ow - Thank you for pointing out a mistake I made. I had used a wrong term. It is fixed now.

Enjoy!

...

Guide:

'...' Thoughts  
"..." Talk

...

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was having a good day.

He had as usually woken up early and found a cup of hot raspberry tea waiting for him, a his favourite one. The breakfast in Great Hall was a quiet one, only once interrupted by Slytherins, who were suddenly dressed in bright pink clothes, a prank he suspected that young William Weasley was responsible for. Deciding to let him have his fun, he just mumbled insincere warning and went resume eating his breakfast. The day continued by usual routine, and around noon, Cornelius Fudge showed up for another advice, regarding some unimportant matter. Later, he received, to his great delight, a brand new packet of Lemon Drops. Late afternoon Severus as usually came enraged into his office, demanding that some Gryffindor should be expelled, followed by loudly protesting Minerva. Everything was normal.

But then it all changed.

It was late at night and Albus was having a peaceful chat with Minerva, when one of his silver sensors suddenly started to ring. Annoyed to be bothered, he looked up to it and immediately paled as he saw the instrument show that the wards around Privet Drive had fallen. He quickly run to other instruments, which usually monitor Harry Potter health, only to find them disabled. It was very worrisome that the charms, he placed on Harry were broken, but he also felt little relived as they didn't show his death and so, a hope remained that he was alive.

"Albus, what is going on? Is something wrong?" Minerva asked him from behind.

"The wards around Privet Drive had fallen. I have to check on it immediately," he said and placed one of his old quills on the desk. "Portus."

"I am going with you," she said and Dumbledore quickly agreed, not wanting to waste any precious moment. "Here we go. One, two three..."

They both felt the familiar tweak, and the next moment they both slammed into ground, barely managing to stay on their feet. When they steadied themselves, they looked up and gasped in surprise.

Once so big and beautiful house was gone. In its place now stood burnt wreck, from which still smoked. They could see in distance firefighters and paramedics searching the house and one team had just wrapped the heavily burned body in blanket. The smell of smoke hung heavily in the air, making breathing very difficult.

They made their way to the house, when a policeman stopped them. "Please stand back. You can't go there. Only authorised persons are allowed to go in."

Dumbledore suppressed his worries and kindly asked him. "Don't worry, son. We were just curious of what is happening."

"It looks like gas explosion," cop shrugged. "When we came here, the house was already burned. By now, we already discovered three bodies, two of adults and one of child."

Dumbledore wanted to ask more questions, but he was distracted by sounds of apparation. The group of ministry employees, led by young auror Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared across the street. Shacklebolt was surprised by presence of powerful wizard, but he quickly hid it and made his way toward him.

"I hadn't expected you to be here. Amelia said that their devices discovered a huge magical backslash and we were sent here to see what happened and oblivate the Muggles."

"My sensors detected that wards around Number 4 had fallen. I fear that young Harry might be in trouble," Dumbledore replied.

"Harry? As Harry Potter? Merlin beard! Terchew, take half of team a team and search the house. I will took the other half and go through the neighborhood."

Aurors quickly followed the orders and spread across the street. Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted to follow their example, when they were joined by Arabella Figg.

"Albus, thank god you are here! I just flooed to your office, but you were already gone, so I came back here. Oh that's so horrible, what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore tried to reassure the panicked woman. "Don't worry Arabella, I'm sure Harry is fine. Why don't you rather tell me, if you saw anything suspicious a last few days?"

"No, everything was normal. I had Mr Tibies in front of his house whole week and he detected nothing unusual."

"Then, the only thing we can do is to hope that he is alright."

Aurors soon came back and reported that they haven't seen Harry. They were all relived that there was no body, but also worried, when they couldn't get a single clue about his whereabouts.

Kingsely soon excused himself. "I'm sorry Albus, but I have to go back to Ministry and report this to Amelia. But I'm sure she will sent more people here to find Harry when she become aware of this event."

"Sure, she has to found out what is happening. Just be sure that this information doesn't become public. We could never get rid of them," replied Dumbledore.

The others also suddenly realized that they have to go back to their jobs. They left all depressed, not being able find and save their saviour was hard blow for them.

Albus and Minerva tried to search Harry for some time, but they eventually gave up and left back to the Hogwarts, where they separated.

Albus went to bed with restless thoughts. He couldn't imagine how had such a perfect day changed into his worst nightmare. He tried to found out what happened at Dursley household and where Harry is, if he is still alive of course. He also felt guilty he hadn't put more guards around Privet Drive, as they might prevent this event. Another matter was the prophecy. He knew that Lord Voldemort was still alive and Albus knew that it is only matter of time before he find a way to regain his former body. Harry had to be with them when this happened and be trained as he was predicted to be their saviour. He also knew that news about Harry disappearance will be in morning Prophet and there will be massive manhunt after Harry, by friends and Death Eaters alike. And the most he could do was to pray that Harry is safe.

No, Albus Dumbledore definitely wasn't having a good day.

End of chapter.

So this was just a short interlude where Dumbledore discover Harry is missing. The next chapter is again from Harry POV.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.

Hello everyone!

I'm glad you like my story, I will try to do my best. Thank you again for reviews, I'm really curious of what you think of story.

So here is next chapter. Enjoy!

'...' Thoughts  
"..." Talk

…

Chapter 3

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he began to be aware of icy cold air that surrounded him and of occasional warm feeling, coming from the sun, that occasionally appeared through clouds. He tried to sit up but winced when his muscles, especially the ones in his back, painfully protested. Finally, he managed to sit up and when he saw where he is, he frowned in confusion. Instead of familiar surroundings of his small cupboard, he was greeted with the sight of unknown park and the half-broken bench he was lying at. 'Had uncle finally thrown me out of house, like he said countless times he would?' he wandered. He shook himself when a strong wind blew into him and tried to wrap himself into Dudley overgrown clothes, only to find them half burned. Confused, he rose from the bench and looked around unknown park, trying to remember anything and was finally awarded with proper memory. He gasped as the memories of what happened last night rushed into his mind.

Harry remembered his uncle coming home and the beating that followed. Then a strange fire came that burned his relatives house, along with them. He also remembered what happened afterwards. When he came out of the house, he run as fast as he could and didn't bother to look for any signs of where was he going, as he hadn't had any intention to ever return back to that place. After unknown amount of constant running, he finally stopped, completely exhausted of long run and past excitement. He looked around and discovered that he was in unfamiliar park. Too tired to care about the cold and the possibility, that someone could discover him and give him some really uncomfortable questions, he lay down at the nearest bench and fell asleep.

Harry sat down on the bench, the cold long forgotten and tried to sort out thoughts that rushed through his mind. 'What the hell happened back there? Where did the fire come from? And so fast?' He couldn't be sure, but it seemed like it was coming from him, a feeling that was confirmed by fact, that it didn't burned him, even when his clothes were on fire. 'But how? Magic isn't real, as my relatives often told me! Or is it? And that feeling! I have never before felt so powerful! There is something really strange going on.'

Another thing that bothered was his sadness by death of his relatives. Or lack of it. He didn't feel even a slightest bit of remorse and was actually happy by the thought that he won't see them again. 'Am I really that bad person, as my aunt and uncle told me countless times? Or is it excusable, when they treated me as dirt and have never shown me any love, despite me being their nephew?' Just as he thought at the things he endured with them he was filled with great anger that couldn't go away.

'Well, they didn't exactly deserved this but I won't mourn them. I'm better off without them and this way, they can't hurt another person.'

Then his thoughts went to mysterious memories that he experienced. He was sure that this wasn't his memories, but whose were then? 'And how did I receive them? You can't just go around putting a thoughts into people mind. Is this having any connection with that strange fire?' He vowed himself to find the answers to all of his questions. If there was something Harry Potter really hated, it was definitely not knowing something.

The chilly cold air that was blowing around him, had thrown him out of his thoughts. He suddenly realised how cold it is and that his half ruined clothes aren't very appropriate for current weather. He felt his stomach grumble and realised, he also didn't know, when it was the last time he ate.

'I also have to find a place to live', he realised.

'But where can I go?' he asked himself. 'I don't want to go back at Privet Drive, even with Dursleys gone. They might send me to orphanage or even worst, to Marge.' Margaret Dursley was almost worse than her brother, Vernon. She always looked with uncovered satisfaction as he run from her dogs, not even to mention all other things he had to endure. If there was one place Harry really didn't want to go, it would definitely be Marge's house.

Another reason why he didn't want to go back was a police. How could he explain that only he came out of the burning house and that without a single burn. He imagined himself explaining what happened 'You see, mr Policeman, that is very interesting story. That fire actually came from my bare hands and it didn't even hurt me. It must be magic!'

'So, going back isn't an option. But, can I live on my own?' he wandered. 'It's almost winter and the nights are too cold to sleep outside, as I just experienced. I should find myself a shelter,' he pondered. But then, he was thrown from his thoughts by another grumble, coming from his stomach.

'I have many things to do, but they will have to wait. Firstly I have to find some food and clothes," he reminded himself and jumped on his legs. Because of cold air, they felt numb and he had to stretch himself to get some warmth into them, before he could go toward the city, that could be seen in distance.

...

Clothes had proved to be quite easy to find. He came across the bin, where people put their clothes so the people who can't afford them could have it. He found a nice blue jeans, that were a bit worn out, but it still fit him better than Dudley old ones, and a clean t-shirt with an inscription: I love London. He also found a pair of trainers, that completely fitted him and a backpack, where he put a few spare clothes.

Food turned out to be completely different matter. He couldn't steal it in the shops as they all had cameras and he would be quickly found out and recognized, so his only option was to wait by pavement cafes for opportunity to steal some food from the plates. But that was very slow work and he grew more hungry every second.

Harry sat on bench by cafe and was looking on tables for remains while trying to act he was watching the nearby park, where the couple of families were enjoying the day and having a picnic. This was already his fourth cafe and he was becoming impatient, as dark was rapidly converging and he still haven't found the place to stay at night. He sighed and mentally prepared himself for another night at open. 'At least I have now some decent clothes, so it might be little warmer than the last night.'

Just as he was thinking if he should go into different city tomorrow or stay here for few another days, he heard angry shouts from his right. He looked there and saw a girl about his age running in his direction, while some older man yelled."She stole my wallet! Please, catch her!"

Harry didn't know why, but he felt like he had to help this girl. When she came to him, he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and before she could react, pushed her in narrow alley behind him.

"Duck behind the trash and be quiet. I will get rid of them," he ordered her.

Without waiting to see if she obeyed him, he quickly returned to his previous spot and saw cops, searching for girl.

"I saw her," he told a big, bulky man, who went nearby. "She went that way!" he showed to the opposite direction.

"Thank you, lad," cop thanked him and signalized the others. "Come on guys. She went that way."

Harry waited until all men disappeared before going back to girl, who was motionlessly waiting behind a pile of trash. He walked closer and asked. "Are you okay?"

He looked closer at her. She was a thin, petite girl, with silvery blond hair and beautiful heart shaped face with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in leather jacket and faded blue jeans.

"Yeah, thank to you. They almost got me." She looked uncomfortably and she nervously looked around. "Why did you help me?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I just felt that you need help and I was the only one there so..." he trailed off.

Girl studied him for moment and asked him. "Are you homeless?"

Harry was puzzled. "How do you know...?"

"That you live on street? And not for long time yet?" girl smirked. "We, street citizens as we say ourselves, have special intuition and we know, who is like us. That's why you instinctively helped me. There is quite a lot of us. We even have our own Hideout. But we can't discuss that here. Somebody could hear us," she again peered down the street.

"If you want to found out about us, then follow me. It's your choice," she said and, without waiting for an answer, ran away.

Harry followed her after small hesitation. Even if he didn't know her, he felt very relaxing in her presence. 'Beside, she know the shelter and I really don't want to sleep on cold. She might even have some food.'

They ran between houses and quickly came to more deserted part of the city. Houses were becoming smaller and dirtier, streets smelled rotten and some strayed dogs hungry looked at them, before started to fight again over rotten bone. They were meting less and less people until they were running through streets that were completely abandoned. Finally they arrived before demolished house where the girl stopped and turned to Harry.

"Before we go into Hideout, you must swear to never tell anyone about this place. We are hiding here because if they got us, we would send us all to some orphanage and we really don't want to go there. Right now, there is seven of us, but the number can quickly change as you are free to go wherever you want. The guy, called Wolf is our leader as he is the oldest, he just turned 17. He buys us food and other stuff with money we stole or earn somehow. So, you know every thing? Oh and I am Kitty. We call ourselves with nicknames."

She said all this in the same breath, while excitedly bouncing up and down, no sign about previous shyness.

Harry tried to process a information that suddenly hyperactive girl just gave him. Not knowing how to respond, he just shrugged.

"Oh that's so cool! C'mon, I will present you to others," Kitty squealed, grabbed his hand and begin to lead him inside. "I promise you will love them!"

She lead him through destroyed rooms, covered with dust until they came to stone wall. Kitty pushed against it and the part of the wall slid back and revealed a completely black hole.

"We are going there inside?" asked Harry with uneasiness and suspicious stared inside black hole, that was uncomfortably reminding him of darkness in his cupboard.

"Of course we are going there. What is big boy, are you afraid of dark?" Kitty teased him.

"Yes, actually I am," he answered her, but still followed her inside. When they were both in the hole, she pushed the stone back on its place and they were suddenly in complete darkness. Kitty took his hand and said, her voice ghostly echoing in the dark. "Hold me tight, so you don't lose me. We are in catacombs and if you get lost, we might never find you again, so be careful not to wander off."

They went together down the stairs and, when they came to the bottom, they began to move through narrow passages. How Kitty knew where is the right direction was mystery to Harry as it was impossible to see in thick darkness and the whole place was a giant labyrinth. While they walked, Kitty restlessly chattered. "Oh, just wait till you see our Hideout. We equipped it and it looks so cool. I'm sure, that Wolf will allow you to stay. He is a good guy, only little too childish. And I can't wait that you see Sally, she is my best friend and she has a really amazing voice! And then is a Runner..."

Harry listened her and occasionally nodded, although he knew, that she can't see it. He immediately liked her and was greatly amused by her child-like excitement and endless chattering. It really surprised him that she act so innocent as the life on street is very hard.

After few minutes of walking, they finally saw the light coming from the end of the tunnel and heard a laughing voices. The narrow corridor expanded into large room, where a group of boys and girls sited in old, but comfortable armchairs and happily chatted among themselves. The room was large and the walls were skillfully painted and were showing different scenes. The room was equipped with few things, there was only a large table in the corner of the room, next to stove and the sink. By the walls, there was a few shelves, with some items, standing on it such as an old radio, and pictures.

He was thrown out of his observing, when a large boy finally saw them. He was clearly the oldest and looked close to twenty years. He was a tall person with broad shoulders showing his strength. He had a thin face with curly brown hair and kind, grey eyes.

"Welcome back, Kitty. You had us worried, you were outside all day. I'm glad you're okay. And who is the boy?"

"Hey Wolf, it's good to be back. He is the guy who saved me, when cops almost got me. He is like us, so I told him that he can come with me to Hideout and stay for some time, if that's ok with you?"

Wolf studied Harry for moment and then nodded. "He can stay as long as he don't cause any trouble. Come here, I can bet that you are hungry"

"You know me well, Wolf. There can never be too much food," Kitty enthusiastically went to the stove and put the pile of food on her plate. Harry slowly followed her and tentative grabbed the plate. At her encouraging look, he quickly put the rest of the food on his plate and went with her to the only unoccupied armchair and quickly began to eat, completely starved after the long day. Kitty, noticing his hunger, laughed. "Slow down, big boy. The food won't go anywhere."

Harry ashamed nodded and slowly began to eat again. He enjoyed his meal, while listening to friendly chat about the usual things. He had never eaten before such a good food and in its quantity, as Dursleys thought that food was too good to be wasted by someone like him and gave him only remains. He felt relaxed in presence of other kids, without being constantly harassed by them. 'Is this how it feel to have a family?' he wandered. 'I have just came here and I already feel more comfortable than I ever felt at Dursleys. I wander if they will let me stay here for a while.'

He quickly finished his meal and was currently relaxing on armchair with petite girl by his side. Now that he had eaten, he felt tiredness coming into him and was slowly drifting off, when Wolf cut off the conversation and turned to him.

"Now that our guest had eaten, I think that it's time for introductions. You already know Kitty, our little dwarf," he chuckled, but paled when she glared at him, with murderous eyes. "Don't you ever dare to call me that again or I promise that I will castrate you."

He gulped. "Er... yeah...uh...doesn't she have any sense for fun? Anyway where was I? Ah the introductions. As you probably already know, I'm Wolf. I unofficially run this place and if you give me money for a thing you want, I can buy it for you, as it raise less suspicions. Here on my right is Joker," he nodded to black boy with mischievous eyes next to him. "He is my second-in-command, so if I'm not here, listen to him. Next to him are Sally and her twin brother Alex." They both smiled and waved at him. Harry tentatively smiled back at them. "Then, there is Ivana and the last one is Runner," he finished, waving at them. Ivana just looked at him, while Runner cheerfully said, "I might be the last, but I'm not the least!"

Wolf just smiled and turned back at him. "So, how do we call you? You can choose any name you want but we can't just call you 'hey you'."

When Harry hesitated, Wolf tried to help him "As I said you can have any name you want. Most people who come here don't want to be known by their name or choose another one so they can forget their past. Usually they name themselves with name that show their personality like Kitty there. You know, she is named that because..." he stopped as he saw her eyes that promised painful revenge. He paled a bit, but then composed himself and continued. "Some people choose a name of pet they had or after their favorite actor. There was even a guy who named himself Pamela! Yuck!"

Harry thought for the moment, deciding among different names, when a perfect name popped into his mind. "I want to be called Dragon."

Wolf raised his eyebrows, but didn't asked any questions. "Dragon it is then." He looked at the old watch, that was in corner of the room. "Hey people, it's getting late. Why don't we leave them to have some rest. You can ask them all your questions tomorrow. They had a hard day today, both of them and I'm sure that they will appreciate some peace." With that, he rose from his chair and slowly walked out, followed by others and they were soon the only ones in room.

When the last one left Kitty turned to him. "Follow me, I will show you a place you can sleep in."

He silently followed her through narrow corridors. A few moments later, they came into middle sized room that was all empty, except for the blank mattress and pile of blankets. The room was poorly lit, the only source of light was coming from the old lamp on the ceiling. It was nothing fancy, but at least clean and warm. 'It 's also better than my old cupboard,' Harry thought.

He thanked Kitty and climbed to mattress, wrapped himself in blankets and waited for sleep to come. But he couldn't calm his mind. His thoughts randomly popped up and he couldn't push them away, no matter what he did.

'It's has only been a day, since I ran from Dursleys, but I already have some friends. It is almost too good to be true. Maybe I could stay here and live like them. They all seem like a good persons, especially Kitty and I could really use some peaceful time. Beside, if something become wrong I could always leave, right?'

Then his thoughts went back to that strange fire and unknown memories. 'I will found out about this as well. Maybe I can learn to control the fire and to view this memories. I will become strong, so that no one could bully me again. I can do this and I will. There is a reason, I choose a Dragon for my nickname. I will become like a dragon; so powerful that I could burn to dust everyone, that would want to hurt me.'

With that final thought, the darkness finally overcame him and he knew no more.

End.

I hope you liked it. See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back!

I would like to apologize for a delay. I have had a really busy week, a bunch of exams, essays, etc.

I also regret to inform you that next update will be in about a week from now on.

But enough with regrets, I'm glad you're reading my story. I hope you like it. And review.

See you!

Chapter 4

The next morningHarry woke up well rested and in good mood. Initially he didn't know, why he felt so relaxed, but then he remembered the previous day and huge grin has spread all over his face. He wasn't just away from Dursleys, he had also found his first friend and the place to stay, where people doesn't look you like you are some sort of dangerous disease that could affect you if you get too close. He looked forward to spending some time with his new friends and having fun with them. Eagerly, he jumped out of his mattress and went toward the door, with plan to search for Kitty, only to remember he had no idea of where to go. He tried to look down the corridor, but thick darkness has hindered his view thus making impossible for him to see anything.

Depressed, Harry returned to his room and tried to found something to distract himself with, while waiting for someone to remember him and coming to lead him back. He sat on the mattress and went with his mind through events that happened yesterday. Harry felt relived that he helped Kitty as who knows where he would be now, if he hadn't. Harry knew he was very lucky and he couldn't help himself but hope that his luck will continue for a quite some time.

The time passed and Harry quickly became bored. He looked toward the door to see if someone was coming, but the only thing that was coming from them was never ending darkness. Disgruntled, he looked on his watch and his scowl deepened as he saw that only half of hour had passed. 'Is today time moving slower than usually? It seems to me like the hours had passed but in reality it was only half hour since I had woken up! Or is my watch broken? But when Dudley got it for his birthday, uncle said that it is high quality watch! Maybe I should write to IWC and I would become rich when they would give me the money back!'

Calming himself, he went back to waiting when a brilliant thought shoot through his mind. 'Now is a perfect time to try to find out something about the memories I saw. These memories could held an answer of what is happening with me' he thought and he tried to remember what he knew about meditation.

Harry remembered, when his aunt saw a advertisement on TV about how meditation exercises help you look younger and more beautiful. She bought a bunch of books on meditation and started to learn about it as fast as she could. However, her enthusiasm lasted for only about a week, before she had thrown them away saying it to be 'useless peace of trash'. Later, Harry brought them back to his cupboard and read them, although he never tried to do it as he never saw any reason for doing it.

Harry now recalled all he had read, closed his eyes and tried to follow the instructions. He was surrounded by dark and he suddenly felt very small in the endless space, floating around with no control. Resisting his sudden fears, he focused on instructions and tried find some memory and feel as he felt when he experienced it, yet just to look as an observer. The book claimed that this way he would be able to control his emotions and remember things more easily than before. However, Harry just couldn't focus and was becoming more and more angry. But then, something snapped in him and he suddenly realized he was standing in the middle of the large lawn.

The lawn was quite big, full of emerald green grass and the vivid red and blue roses. On the other end, there stood the house that completely shocked was his 'safe place' as he called it. When a world became too much for him to bear, he imagined himself to be here, where he didn't need to worry about outside world at all. The house itself radiated the feeling of relaxing warmness and the feeling of the home he never had. The house was standing beside a most strange lake he ever saw. It was filled with silver liquid and swirling white threads of light, that was slowly pulsating and give the impression of greatness and unreachable power. Harry just stared into the lake for some time, feeling completely fascinated by it.

His attention was redirected back to house, when its door suddenly opened. He waited to see who was coming out but, when nobody showed up he hesitantly straightened, took a deep breath and begin to walk toward the door.  
Inside the house was dark, but when he stepped through the door, it suddenly became light and Harry found himself staring in the biggest mess he ever saw. The things were lying everywhere and it was impossible to make a single step as the stuff was blocking the way. There was myriad things, clothes, books, snacks and uncountable other things. He picked up a book that seemed to be his textbook of mathematics, when his vision suddenly blurred and he remembered.

'_Harry was in library, looking for the book that was just released. He was walking among book shelves and searching for it, when he saw it. "Ah, here you are." '_

Harry vision came back as suddenly as it disappeared. He looked at the book and tried to process, what just happened when he was filled with understanding. This things were his memories and this house is probably his mind. 'So I actually managed to do this,' he thought with triumph. 'Now I just have to find those strange memories.'

But, after what seemed like forever, he still didn't find the memories and he sat down to think. There wasn't such mess anymore in house, as he, while searching, put the things back to their place but there was still a lot of things to sort before it could be called 'decently tidied'. And there was still no lead for unknown memories!

'I'd better finish this for now,' he suddenly remembered where he was. 'Kitty might be here soon.'

He went back outside and pondered how to get back to his body, when he saw it. The faint trail was leading into the forest he didn't remember seeing before, but he instinctively know that it'll lead him to his target. He slowly followed the path toward bright green forest that was bursting of life and filled him with happiness and playfulness. But then the air suddenly become cold and all previous feeling disappeared, replacing it with intangible dread.

Although his instincts screamed to run, he moved forward and saw a black cave, that radiated coldness and unhappiness. With curiosity overcoming his fear, he went toward entrance but when he neared it, a giant snake showed up, closed the entrance and hissed threateningly at Harry. When snake did nothing but to lay there, Harry slowly tried to pass but the snake completely blocked the entrance into cave. Harry tried to squeeze in, but the most he could do was to push his hand inside and touch the unknown thing. When he touched it, suddenly a name popped in his mind.

'So his name is Tom Riddle. That's good to begin with,' he thought satisfied.

But just as he tried to look again, the earth around him began to tremble like he was in the middle of massive earthquake. He quickly rose up and looked for cause of trouble, when a world around him dissolved into nothing and he was falling... falling... falling...

Harry suddenly felt somebody shaking him and calling his name. Collecting himself, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Kitty's bright blue eyes looking at him with concern. "Are you alright there? I was trying to wake you up for few minutes before you moved at all!"

"Ah, yeah I'm okay. I just spaced out for a minute."

"Good then. C'mon there is a breakfast waiting for us" she poked him and, without losing any words, pulled him out of the room he slept in. They went through many unknown passages and Harry found himself again wondering how she remember them all.

"We are actually late, you know. The others are already eating. Well," she continued, a faint blush appearing on her cheek "I was actually eating too before they reminded me of you. But when you see a plate, full of food, you can't exactly to think about anything else," she defended when he looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

Harry just chuckled "Indeed, you can't." They walked a few moments when they came into the room, Harry remembered from yesterday. The others were sleepily talking among themselves with a plates on their laps. When they entered, they looked at them and a few raised their eyebrow at Kitty, who blushed and hurried to her armchair. Harry went to the stove, filled his plate and settled on the empty armchair..

Harry ate silently and listened others as they chattered. However, his attention was diverted as he saw a boy beside him looking at him. He had a lean, muscular body and a sharp face with his hair dread braided. He was looking as a guy you don't want to mess with. Harry remembered that Wolf introduced him yesterday as Runner.

Runner saw Harry looking back at him and smiled. "Your name is Dragon, right? So from where are you?"

Although Harry knew that sooner or later someone will asked him that question, he still felt a fear rushing through his veins and he stilled. "I...I was living in Surrey."

Runner nodded. "Oh, you are far away from there now. This is London, you know. Croydon, to be exact,"he grinned. Then he took a sip of juice and looked back at Harry, serious again. "Why did you run away from your family?"

Harry felt uncomfortable and he looked at the table. He didn't want to talk about Dursleys and their treatment toward him or of the possibility that he is be a murderer.

"They were no family of mine!" he said bitterly. When Runner opened his mouth to ask something, Harry shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this."

Runner saw Harry discomfort and nodded, "Don't worry, it's cool. I assume they weren't a nice people?"

At Harry nod he continued. "Yeah, I know this type of people. But don't worry, they aren't all like that. Many of them is pretty decent."

He paused to take a bite. "So, what do you like to do? I'm called Runner because run from everyone the social service sent me to. I like to think of it like my hobby. I let myself to be caught, but it must be in public, I had already got in newspaper thrice, and they I slowly made plan and escape, even if they are cool people. But there are also some who aren't. For example, there was a woman that must have been a half skunk! She smelled so awfully! I also lived with a serial killer! He took sometimes what must have been the biggest knife on the world and the apron and went in the room where I wasn't allowed to go in. And I tell you, he came out all covered in blood. And …"

Harry found himself enjoying the conversation with Runner. He was a fun person, always ready to crack a joke. But on the other hand, he was also very intelligent although not even close to Harry. Harry also found out Runner trains material arts and Harry vowed to start train as well. He could see himself being a friend with Runner.

Finally Wolf cleared his throat. All conversations stopped and everyone turned his face to look at him. "OK Dragon, I talked yesterday with the others and they all agreed to take you in if you want. So I am asking you now: do you want to join us?"

Harry was shocked "But you don't even know me! I could be some crazy psycho!"

"You look like a good guy, and we can always kick you out later, if you prove out to be opposite."

Harry pondered this for a second. They were offering him a shelter and actually accepting him! They also seemed to be good people. He had never before wanted to say yes so badly as now. But can he trust them? His faith in people was almost gone and if this turns out to be joke, he didn't know if he could ever recover. He looked back up and saw excited blue eyes that belonged to Kitty.

"Am I allowed to leave anytime I want, if I don't like being here?" he asked Wolf.

"Of course, we don't force anyone to stay here."

"Then I would like to stay here, if I can."

"OK that's great! Welcome among us," he grinned and patted him on the shoulder. The others also came forward to welcome him and Kitty happily jumped into his lap. "That's so great Dragon! I know you will like living here! Congratulations!"

Harry become all red in his face and he heard someone in background snicker. He embarrassed patted her onto shoulder. "Yeah that's great Kitty, but I can't breathe! And I think that others would also like to greet me."

Kitty reluctantly backed down and let others to greet him as well. While he was shaking hands with others, a thought entered his mind, which erased his previous worries and made his face to split into big grin.

'I have a family now!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 year later:

A warm autumn day was slowly ending and a large, orange sun was hovering over hills in distance, sending its last rays to the massive area of steel and concrete that was known as London. The hot streets of London were crowded with people, who have just finished their jobs and were going home for lunch, prepared by their caring wives. On the nearby market, a traders were loudly offering their goods and a delicious smell of food hung in the air, coming from a roadside restaurant. The whole city was practically bursting of life.

A little, seven year old boy was crouching behind a large garbage can and watched the street in front of him. He had a bright green eyes and a messy raven black hair that covered a thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightening. To the most people he looked like he was just another boy playing around, but the truth was far from it.

Harry looked nervously from behind a garbage can, where he hid. Today was the time for business as Harry and Kitty called it. Many people would understand a term 'business' as having a boring conversation with even more boring people, dressed in uncomfortable 'penguin' suits. But that was not a case. Harry and Kitty understand a 'business' as stealing from unfortunate tourists.

Many people would be wondering why they planned to steal things when they were so young. Didn't they have their parents, who spoiled them? And they would get an answer "No, they haven't." You see, Harry and Kitty were the children without home and parents and were currently living with the children who were like them. But not in orphanage. They were part of a gang where you can go if you are in trouble or you are in need of shelter. They were helping each other, either with food or with comforting words. The only catch was that you had to get some money if you wanted to have something, thought it didn't matter where you get it.

So, there is where our story begins. When Harry joined this gang after fleeing from his abusive relatives, he and Kitty immediately became friends and thus helping each other stealing things. They worked together for almost an year and developed a extremely successful method of stealing various things. It looked like that. Kitty came to the people and entangled them in conversation as she was a girl, so they trusted her more easily. Then, she took their wallet or camera and run to Harry where she hid, while Harry got rid of pursuers. This way, they steal things more easily, also because of Harry new talent about which Kitty knew nothing.

_-Flashback-_

Harry was desperate. He had run from some very persistent guy for a quite some time and he was quickly becoming material arts lessons he visited along with Runner, his second best friend, had helped him improve his condition and hardened his body, but Harry still wasn't in condition to outrun a guy thrice his age and obviously with fitness of the bull. He run through a complex set of alleys and thoughtlessly rushed into seemingly abandoned alley when he stopped all shocked. The alley had a dead end!

Resigned, he turned around to face his pursuer, while desperately wishing there would be a way to change his face, so his pursuer wouldn't recognize him. When he heard the man coming closer, a tingling shoot through his spine and he involuntarily shook himself. The guy finally showed from behind corner and looked at Harry very closely, with suspicious look on his face. Harry prepared himself for being grabbed and taken to the police, the man relaxed and asked Harry.

"Hey lad. Did you happen to see a boy around your age and with black hair around here?"

Harry stood confused. This guy talked to him like he wasn't the one who stole his camera, yet he knew exactly how he looked. Not able to make a coherent answer, he just pointed into the alley that run past him, not wanting to push his luck any fuhrer. To his relief and disbelief, the man simply thanked him, and returned to his pursuit, leaving him alone. Harry sat there for quite some time and pondered what just happened, before a crazy thought entered his mind "Is it possible...?"

He looked into the nearby puddle, full of dirt and his suspicions were confirmed.

The face that looked back at him wasn't his own! Instead, there was a round face, with muddy brown eyes and a dirty blond hair. He run his head through his hair and saw a stranger in the puddle do the same move. He finally understood that this must be another of his strange abilities. 'So. what is going to be next? First that fire, then memories, now I can also change how I look! My life is becoming stranger and stranger.'

Suddenly realizing how long was he already absent, he prepared to go to Kitty, when he found himself in front of the problem. 'I can't just go back there looking like that! This is sure going to raise some really uncomfortable questions!' When he thought no other solutions, he tried to feel how he felt when he transformed and wished to look like that again. Eventually, he was rewarded with tingling in his spine and he changed again into his real image. Not wanting to waste any more time or to risk meeting that guy again, he quickly pushed all questions on the back of his mind and went to their meeting spot.

_-End of flashback-_

From there on, transformations became like a second nature to him. Harry could change into any form he liked with just a thought, thought it had to be a human as he never succeed turning into any animal. He often used this gift on the street to confuse his victims, randomly changing his looks but he never transformed in front of the gang. He didn't know how would they accept this and he didn't want to found out. There was always the possibility they wouldn't accept his freakishness and would thrown him out.

Suddenly torn out of his thoughts, he saw Kitty running toward him, being followed by a angry woman. His past fears had calmed when he saw she was alright and the delay he was worried about was just that - normal delay. However, Harry's good mood slowly replaced with concern as he saw the unknown woman rapidly closing to her, so he decided to use another ability he discovered.

_-Flashback-_

Harry sat cross legged in the middle of abandoned warehouse. He was trying to improve his control over the fire he had used to burn down his home. The wish to control that fire was almost unbearable, so he had coming here since his first week with his new friends. But this proved to be very hard task. Harry found out he can produce a fire only with complete focus on it, something almost impossible. He also felt very tired after his lessons, the fire took all his strenght. He hadn't managed to produce any more like a small flame that died as soon as he lost a complete focus and he was becoming very his flame died again, he enraged cried. "Damn you!"

As soon as he shouted that, there was a large CRASH and he was shrouded in a cloud of dust. When the dust has subsided and he could see again, he was speechless. Every single window or a piece of glass that hadn't been destroyed before, had exploded. It looked like there was a massive impact of air that shattered every bit of a glass and even damaged a few walls. Seeing the damage before him, he said a first thing that fell on his mind.

"Holly shit!"

_-End of flashback-_

'After all things I had already done, this new ability shouldn't really surprise me,' he thought as he recalled this memory. 'When you can make fire just with thought and change yourself into another person, you can't be surprised that you can blow things up with your mind.'

But 'blow things up with your mind' was a incorrect term. Not only could he do that, but he could also lift things and moved them through the air. Harry discovered that this gift is somehow connected with mysterious and beautiful lake in his mind. When he used his ability, a lake buzzed with power and the waves appeared on usually smooth surface. But when Harry tried to touch the silvery substance, it slipped through his fingers, no matter how hard he tried to keep it in his hand. Only with exhausting efforts, he managed to keep a small amount of liquid in his hand and thus managing to control his ability.

Harry used his gift now and concentrated on the nearby shopping cart, making it hit the woman, thus giving Kitty the time to pass him and disappear into deserted alley. Harry quickly changed into young man and made his way toward the woman.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he played concern. "You hit that cart really hard."

"No, I'm not alright! I've just been robbed. Where did this world come to! That girl was such a nice looking person, but when I turned her back for just a moment..." was angered the woman and began to explaining him the situation. Harry pretended to listen her, while his thoughts were on Kitty, who was undoubtedly safe by now. Finally, he interrupted her: "Well, she is no longer here. You should go to the police, it's not far from here. You just go …"

He described her a path and looked as she followed his instructions, while still babbling to herself. When she disappeared behind the corner, his posture relaxed and he released a breath he unknowingly held.

"I've been working like that for a whole year, yet I'm still always so nervous," he thought, while he went toward the place, he knew Kitty was there. "I still fear that someone will recognize me and they will take me from my 'family', even when a whole year had passed from my disappearance."

Harry fears weren't unfounded. About a month after he came here, he discovered a leaflet with his face on it, offering a reward for a person, who had any information about him. It was mystery to him, who would try to find him as Dursleys were dead and Marge would never even tried to find him and he hadn't had any other relatives, but he didn't let his thoughts linger on this thought any longer. 'I'm not going anywhere!' he swore himself. After this occurence, Harry didn't dare to go outside for quite some and from then on, he always avoided showing his face in public, transforming as much as possible.

Harry was thrown out of his thoughts, when he heard a shriek at which his blood froze. It was Kitty. He rushed down the street and into the alley from which came the shriek. What he saw had only increased his worries. Beside Kitty stood a man, dressed in ragged clothes, unshaven and bleary red eyes, holding a sharp knife on Kitty neck. Harry knew that man was a Outsider.

They were a gang consisting of the worst kind of the peoples. They were junkies, drunkards and rapers, a peoples that cared just for themselves. They were most dangerous people in city, responsible for the most of murders and rapes as they held no regrets for taking people lives. The people were fearing to go outside at night because of them and even police couldn't stop them.

Harry was often warned to avoid them for any cost and never intended to break that rule, but when seeing Kitty being in danger, he immediately run toward him without a second thought while desperately trying to think, how to save her. While he run, he saw a rock lying nearby and he concentrated on it as much as he could, hurling it toward the man but missing him as the Outsider heard him and turned to see who was coming. In panic, he did the only thing he could think of. He recalled his usually unsuccessful attempts at controlling the fire and tried to shoot a fire on the man.

To his great surprise, a jet of fire, almost three feet wide, shoot toward the man who cried in surprise and fear and turned to run away, but forgetting that Kitty was standing behind him. He raised his hands to push her away but in hurry he forget that he still held the knife in his hand.

Harry could do nothing but watch, as the knife was plunged deeply into Kitty's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…

'...' Thoughts  
"..." Talk

…

Harry stood frozen on his place, not able to process what had just happened. He stared into the knife that was planted deeply into Kitty's chest and desperately tried to convince himself that he was just dreaming. But truth was undeniable. Kitty shakily raised her hand and touched the knife as to check if a knife was real, before her legs gave away and she fell on the ground, not moving at all. Harry watched in numbly disbelief as Outsider, undisturbed by the fact that he had just killed a human, bent over Kitty and calmly pulled the knife out. He stuck a knife behind his belt and slowly left while pulling a bottle of wine from behind of his jacket. Harry slowly approached Kitty, still in desperate disbelief and looked at her closely. She was awfully white in her face and didn't seem to breathe. Harry saw with horror that blood is slowly flowing from her and he felt sick as he watched it.

Suddenly something snapped in Harry and he knew what is going to happen. Harry put a lot of time into trying to see the memories he had from Tom Riddle. However, after initial success, this whole thing stopped at dead end. No matter what he did, he was never able to see more that few memories, mostly the same he saw before. But there was an exception. When he became very angry, a memories flooded his mind and he was forced to watch them. But that weren't a nice memories. They were usually filled with a lot of blood and he saw how Riddle killed mercilessly while laughing. Harry was forced to watch as Riddle killed a countless number of people, women and children were no exception. And the worst point was that it seemed like Harry was the one killing people as the all memories he experienced were seen through Riddle eyes. When he finally regained his consciousness back, he was disgusted with what he saw and he experienced many nightmares for a few nights after his 'visions'. Because of that, his wish to see those memories quickly disappeared.

Harry mind become flooded with memories, he never saw before. '_He was in the middle of the strange looking alley and a bunch of people __were fighting before him. He felt satisfied as he watched his men successfully defend from the attack by blue robbed people. Something on the corner of his eye caught his attention and he quickly raised a shimmering silver shield and watched as a red jet of light, that was heading toward him, harmlessly bounced off. He searched a caster of that spell and send a sick-looking yellow course toward him. The course hit the man into his stomach and made a hole in it, spraying a wall behind with his blood. He turned his attention back to the battle...'_

A memory stopped and Harry became aware that he is on his knees and shaking uncontrollably. He had a weird feeling and it took him some time before he found out what was missing. His disgust. All he felt was a wild lust for blood. Harry felt like he changed into Tom Riddle and joined their lust for blood and pain. He craved to rip apart that Outsider, to see him suffer and begging for mercy. All thoughts were how a warm blood would felt on his hands and the satisfaction that would accompany him when he would slowly torture him to death.

Not knowing how, he slowly rose and began running after Outsider. He felt a power pulsing within him, wanting to be used for his revenge. He run faster and faster and the houses around him soon blurred from his speed. He caught up with Outsider in no time and he slammed into him with his body, not slowing at all. Harry stopped and looked with satisfaction as man flew through the air and painfully crashed into the wall. Then he bent and picked up a knife, Outsider had dropped.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he murmured dangerously and watched with satisfaction as Outsiders eyes widened with fear. He slowly approached him while he carelessly spun a knife between his fingers.

The man composed himself and said with sneer "And what are you going to do, kid? Rather be careful with that knife so you don't cut yourself!"

Harry looked at him with cold eyes and quietly said "You killed my friend."

Outsider despicable spit on the ground. "Oh you think that little girl back there. Yes it is very sad. I had hoped to have some fun with her before you came. Such a delicious little thing..."

Before he could continue Harry lunged at him and tried to stab him. Outsider tried to move away but he was too late and a tip of the knife cut his throat open, spraying the blood all over Harry. The man tried to say something but all that came out was unrecognizable burbling. He slowly fell on his knees and Harry could see how a horror and fear came into his eyes. Finally, he fell on the ground where he twitched for a few times before becoming completely still.

Harry was looking at the prone figure of his enemy with mixed feelings. His anger was slowly melting and being replaced with a mixture of feelings. He felt a deep satisfaction, mixing with disgust at himself. 'This is already fourth person I killed. How could I do that. But he deserved it, I know it...'

After unknown amount of time, Harry slowly composed himself and with heavy heart went back to Kitty. He couldn't bear the thought of his best friend lying dead on the ground, surrounded by pool of her blood. He almost decided to run away, so he couldn't see her body again but he felt like he must to say goodbye for the last time.

While he was walking back he couldn't help but to be awed by speed he run before as he saw how far has he come. He needed a three times as much time as before to came to the place he left. Kitty was lying on the same spot as before. Her clothes were soaked with blood, a sharp contrast to her pearly white skin. Any hope he held before was now gone. Over helmed with emotions, he fell beside her and sobbed.

"Why her? It's all my fault! Why aren't I lying here instead of her, as I should?"

The tears were freely falling from his face. He turned his face toward the sky and cried "Why her? Why did you take her, instead of me? As punishment for my crimes? Go to hell!"

Nothing answered him and Harry slowly looked back at Kitty. A wish to hold her for a last time overcame him and he gently placed her into his lap. He looked into her face and quietly whispered.

"You were a first friend I ever had. You gave me hope when I thought everything was lost. How will I live without you?"

He moved a strand of hair that was falling over her face and gently caressed her silvery hair. But when his hand came to her neck he froze.

There was a slight beat, so gentle that could be easily thought as a imagination. He gasped in surprise and ,not wanting to get his hopes high, he held his breath and waited to see if it the beat will repeat itself.

And it has. As Harry felt the second beat, he felt like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders and if it wasn't for Kitty in his lap, he would have jumped with happiness. For a moment all his fears disappeared and he couldn't help but laugh. But the seriousness of situation quickly become clear to him. Kitty still had her wound and was rapidly loosing her blood. If she didn't receive immediate attention, there is a great possibility that she wouldn't survive. He looked down the street, wandering when the paramedics will come only to remember that nobody called them and that they were in part of the city that is mostly abandoned. Not knowing what to do, he loudly yelled "I need help! Please, anybody!"

For a moment there was no response and Harry felt stupid for yelling like that at nobody 'Of course nobody responded. This part is empty except for the man I killed. That's why we choose this for our meeting spot!' but then a great ball of fire appeared, hovering in the air before it slowly morphed into a bird. The bird was remembering him of swan and it had a beautiful red and golden feathers. A bird gently landed on Kitty, folded its great wings and looked straight at Harry.

Harry looked back into birds beady black eye and was confused with what he saw. The eye was radiating a feeling of great intelligence and compassion, nothing like you would expect from a bird. His confusion increased as bird started to sing. It was the most beautiful song he ever heard and it reached right into his soul. The song was telling him that everything is going to be alright and Harry couldn't do anything but believe it.

Finally the bird stopped singing and looked at Kitty. It put its head near Kitty wound and Harry noticed with surprise that bird was crying. However, his surprise turned into shock when a tear had fallen into wound that miraculously started to heal before Harry's disbelieving eyes. Another tear fell into wound and another before the Kitty wound completely disappeared, leaving behind unmarked skin. If Harry hadn't seen that terrible wound before, he would never believe that there was ever anything wrong with her. He slowly slid his fingers across healed skin, as to convince himself that it is real, before looking back at bird who was looking at him with something akin to smugness. The bird spread his great red and gold wings and with final cry disappeared with a great flash of fire.

Harry looked into now empty sky and quietly whispered "Thank you!" There wasn't any words that could describe gratitude he felt toward bird for saving Kitty's life.

"Everything is going to be alright!" he said to himself. "Everything is going to be alright!"

A faint movement from his lap focused his attention back to Kitty. She was beginning to wake up.

"Kitty can you hear me? Wake up!" he silently called her.

"I wanna sleep. Go away, "she sleepily murmured but still opened her eyes. "Dragon? What are you doing? Where are we?"

"You don't remember what happened? You had a accident."

She wanted to sat up but Harry gently pushed her back. "You should better be lying for now. You could be hurt."

"But I feel OK," she protested. "How do you mean, I am hurt? I had just waited you here, as we agreed..." She gasped as the memories flooded back into her mind. "Oh no, he just came out of nowhere and started to threaten me with his knife. I had never been so scared before!"

She started to cry and hide her face into Harry's shoulder. Harry wasn't used to such closeness and he awkwardly patted her on her back.

"Sssh, it's going to be alright. He is gone. You are safe now."

It took some time before Kitty finally calmed down. She raised her hand to remove the tuft of hair from her face and stiffened when she saw the blood on it. She carefully moved her away and winced when she saw the rest of the blood on her body. Still feeling the effects from previous shock, she started to cry again.

"I thought when you said, I am 'little hurt', that you really meant little hurt and not that I had bled to death. I must be already in heaven as I don't feel like I'm about to die. And I brought you with me! I'm so sorry Dragon, oh, what had I done..."

Harry listened Kitty with shocked expression that quickly turned into laugh. The combination of past shock and Kitty's remarks pushed him into hysterical laugh that he couldn't stop. Kitty noticed this laugh and asked him.

"What is so funny?"

Harry tried to answer her, but he was simply laughing too much. It took him almost a minute to stop laughing, so he could caught his breath before he told Kitty. "We aren't dead."

Kitty frowned. "Then, how did I become covered with blood without having a scratch on myself?"

It was then when Harry realized that Kitty had no idea and he immediately seized the opportunity. 'Maybe I don't even need to explain my weird abilities. She doesn't need to know that she almost died!'

"I came here and saw him threaten you, so I yelled at him and run toward you. I obviously so scared him that he wanted to escape, but when he turned around, he accidentally impaled on his own knife. But with this, he also pushed you and you hit your head when you felt."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, this probably explains my killer headache. I guess I'm not really dead then."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you are still the same old funny Kitty!"

"Me? Funny? Never!"

Harry laughed again, before becoming serious. "It is becoming dark. We should probably be heading home if we don't want to risk repeating this experience."

Kitty shook herself. "Yeah, it was really terrible!" Then she brightened. "You know what! Lets race! The last one is rotten egg!" and she speed down the alley without waiting for response.

Harry groaned before following her. She was the fastest one in the gang and she never stopped to brag about it. He ran after her, leaving behind the alley which witnessed the most terrible hour of his life.

…...

The streets were already dark when Harry and Kitty finally came to their Hideout. Imperceptibly, they slipped into half-destroyed house and removed the stone that was guarding the entrance into dark catacombs. Once scary dark tunnels didn't bother Harry any more. Soon after his arrival among the gang, Kitty explained him how not to get lost in the endless tunnels that spread like a spider web all over the city. It wasn't long before Harry felt like he was living here for his whole life and the Dursleys were nothing but a really bad dream.

Harry soon became fascinated with catacombs. When he had nothing to do, he would spent a countless hours exploring the new tunnels and the countless number of rooms, he occasionally found on his way through the tunnels. The most of those rooms were just empty chambers, covered with thick layer of dust, but some of them were painted with beautiful pictures or had been over-written with inscriptions in different languages. But there were also some not so 'comfortable' rooms. For example, Harry had, to his great shock, once stumbled across a chamber that clearly served as the cemetery as it was filled with shelves that were carved into wall, where lied pearly white skeletons. This sight scared Harry almost to death and he made sure to never go anywhere close to that room again.

It became hobby of Harry to spent a time in those rooms, while trying to decipher the foreign inscriptions on the walls. It was a great help for him that he already knew the many of the languages and even the basics of few extinct ones, especially Latin. It was a great fun for him to translate this inscriptions and appease his curiosity. Who were the writers of those inscriptions? Why were they hiding here? All that and even more questions plagued Harry's mind.

Harry had just began to decipher these inscriptions, so he wasn't able to make some big progress yet, but what he already found has only fueled his interest. Apparently, these people lived here because they were in war with so called 'Muggles' and they were hiding before them. Who 'Muggles' were, Harry wasn't able to found out yet, but he assumed that they were some kind of tribe that attacked the people, hiding in catacombs.

Another matter, Harry was very curious about was the unknown language he discovered a few times during his exploring. The letters looked a bit like a Egyptian hieroglyphs but it was definitely a different language and Harry wasn't able to discover what kind of language was that.

Harry had also found himself a new room. Once he came across a big and beautiful room that immediately took his breath away. The room was painted with the most amazing pictures he had ever seen. It showed a large green forest in the front of large mountains, covered with snow, that were bathed in the last golden-yellow rays of warm sun. But the most beautiful thing were the pictures of different animals, living in the forest. They were the most beautiful creatures Harry ever saw. Some of them were completely normal, like a big brown grizzly bear that just caught a fish that jumped out from the river or a stag, that proudly held his large antlers, for whole world to see. But some of them were the creatures, Harry recognized as a creatures from stories, like a herd of beautiful snowy white unicorns and a enormous, vicious-looking dragon, who shoot a massive jet of fire from his sharp-fanged mouth. The dragon was his favourite one, if not for the skill, the artist used while painting ever single detail, then just for a sake of having the same name.

Harry immediately moved into the room and when he cleaned it up it became the most beautiful room in catacombs. The others were appropriate jealous and after that, everyone tried to found himself a room like Harry had until Kitty went deep into the catacombs and stumbled across the room which must have contained some really weird substances. The whole day had passed until she finally came back, being all high from those substances which must had a similar psychedelic effect as a DMT and LSD. She stayed high for almost a whole week and the others had to take care of her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. This was hard but also amusing week for them, as Kitty had kept them all in good mood. For example, once, when they took her outside to breathe some fresh air, she thought that she is actually a bird and tried to jump from the roof and fly and once she spent the whole evening talking to the cheese about becoming the minister, so she could forbade the eating of cheese, as it hurt them when the people eat it. When she became normal again she didn't know if she want to die from embarrassment or to go searching this drug again but the rest of them quite quickly stopped searching their new rooms.

Harry and Kitty finally saw the faint light on the end of dark tunnel, accompanied by a sounds of TV and loud cheers. They came into the room, the gang used as living room and for occasional meetings. It was warm and comfortable room, with sofas and shelves, filled with games, books and even with old radio.

The room was now only occupied by Wolf, Runner, Joker and Alex, who were looking the football match on TV which they obviously found somewhere as Harry saw it for the first time. The first one to notice them was Runner, when he raised his eyes from the match.

"Hey Dragon, Kit..." He stopped when he noticed Kitty's clothes, soaked with blood and his face turned into gray shade of white.

"Oh shit, what the hell happened to you? Are you hurt? Come here, quickly!"

He jumped from the couch and few steps later, he raised Kitty in his arms and carried her to the nearest sofa, not hearing her protests that she was OK. The others had also noticed Kitty by now and were staring into her with identical expression of shock that Harry almost found amusing. The worst reaction had Alex, whose face turned into sick shade of green, before he hurried into the tunnel which led toward the kitchen. After few moments, the occupants of the room could hear the typical sounds of vomiting, coming from the kitchen.

Runner had already put Kitty on the couch and together with Wolf, they looked for any wounds she might have any a few minutes later, they relived stood up and announced that she isn't hurt and the tension in the room noticeably disappeared. Joker sat down on the couch again and Harry heard a few relived sighs, coming from the entrance into the room. When he looked there, he saw that Alex has returned, still little pale, followed by Ivana and Sally, who brought a fresh clothes for Kitty.

Harry was thrown out from his thoughts when Wolf asked him, "What about you, Dragon? Are you also OK?"

It took few moments for him to remember that his clothes were also stained with Outsider blood. He nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't have a scratch on myself!"

Wolf run his hand through his hair and let his relief to show on his face for a moment. But then, his face hardened and he looked straight at Harry and said with sharp voice.

"I want to know what the fuck happened to you two. You just came here, both covered with blood but without a single bruise. I want an explanation!"

Harry and Kitty looked at each other, before Harry took a long breath to calm himself and started to talk. He told them all about their day and how they agreed to wait each other in that alley after they steal something. Then it was time for his explanation of what happened to Kitty and Outsider. Harry was never before happier that he had learned to meditate. When he started to learn it, he quickly found out, how meditation helps him to control his thoughts and emotions. He changed his once messy house into very organized library, where he knew exactly where his thoughts are and how to access them quickly and easily. This caused him to have almost perfect memory, he could read any book just once and he would still know everything he read without having any problems at remembering. This skill made the learning very quickly and effective, almost too easy for him.

Another thing Harry learned to do was controlling his emotions, though it was much more difficult than controlling his thoughts. He created the special sections in his mind library and filled the each section with memories that caused him to feel the emotion like happiness, anger, jealousy, fear and the others. He had a different places for each feeling and when he strongly felt some emotion, he just went to the section with different emotion, which made the original emotion to lessen its effect. He used this strongly especially when others asked him things about his life before coming among them.

He used this skill now, while talking, to cover his nervousness and fear, thus managing to tell his story without give out the fact, he actually told them the lie. His voice didn't show any other emotion but a complete honesty.

Wolf listened Harry without interrupting. He closed his eyes and quietly listened Harry's tale, without showing his thoughts. The others weren't so composed. Harry heard many gasps and Sally even began to cry when he told them how they met the Outsider. Finally Harry ended his tale and the silence enveloped the room.

Wolf quietly thought for some time, before he opened his eyes and said. "Well, I think that others would agree with me if I say you had a big luck this time. Not everyone could said he came out of the fight with Outsider unscratched."

Everyone quietly nodded and he continued. "But really, did you had to pick up exactly that place? You know what kind of people live in those abandoned parts of city. If you go there, you will sure going to attract some sort of troubles!"

Harry defended them, "Rather there than somewhere where they could recognize us! They would even call the cops if they just suspected we are there alone without our parents!"

Wolf just shook his head, "You are wrong. You can just meet in some play park where everyone would think you two are just another children playing around. I tell you, nobody would ask you any questions. And if you somehow get caught... Well, being caught is better than being dead!"

Harry and Kitty looked at each other, feeling guilty, and then stared at the ground. They both felt very stupid for not thinking about it. Especially Harry blamed himself, 'I am such an idiot. Because of my mistake Kitty almost died.'

Wolf saw their looks and tried to reassure them. "Hej, I don't want to be a prat, just made sure you are safe next time, OK? I don't want for anyone to get hurt."

They nodded and Wolf continued, "You know, we are in deep shit there! I saw the amount of blood on that shirt of Kitty and I tell you, nobody just looses that much blood and just walk away without any damage. Does any of you know where did he go or what was his condition?"

Everyone looked at Harry for answer, including Kitty, who also didn't know the answer. Harry cleared his throat before saying, "I don't know how he was other than that he could walk. As for his whereabouts, I was too worried for Kitty to look where he went and when we went back, we rather didn't go looking for him in case he would try to do something. So I don't really know much about it."

Wolf nodded, "Yes, searching would be just looking for troubles." He thought for a moment before deciding, "Well, we would better leave this matter rest. Just be careful for a next few days, just in case police would search for us!"

The others agreed and left back to their previous work as it become clear that this matter in closed. Kitty also left to change her clothes while Harry seated himself next to Runner and loudly sighed.

"It was a long day, I tell you that" he said as he saw that Runner was looking at him.

Runner chuckled, "I can bet on that. You two nearly gave me heart attack when I saw you standing there, all covered with blood!"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing himself. He only opened then again when he heard someone to turn on the TV which has someone turned it off while they talked.

"So, we have a TV now?" he asked and studied it. It was quite good for their standards, being the most three years old and having the colour image. It currently showed the football match between Manchester United and Liverpool. The last was leading with 2:1.

Runner grinned, "Yeah, isn't it a beauty? Me and Al went around this morning and found it in the trash. It probably belonged to some rich snob and he threw it away for some new version."

"Yeah, it looks good. How did you get it to show you these programs? I thought you have to connect it to cables and to pay the subscription!"

"Yup, you thought it right, but nothing beats my great mind!" Runner grinned. "I have found a cable in the wall and connected it myself. They don't know we are connected to it at all."

Harry smiled in response and they together looked the rest of the match. Sometime later, Kitty came back to the living room together with two giant plates, filled with food and she sat down next to them, giving Harry the one of the plates. Harry looked at the size of the plate and couldn't help himself but to ask her, "Are there a guests coming?"

Kitty looked confused, "I don't think so, why do you... Ah I get it, you smart ass. You can still give me the rest of food if you don't want to eat it. I am hungry"

"Eh no, I think I will manage to eat it. And beside that, you're always hungry."

That was true. Harry had no idea where Kitty put all food she ate. She always ate the most through her physical appearance didn't showed it. She was still the smallest member of gang, though she was the same age as Harry and the whole year older as the youngest one, Ivana. It almost become some sort of tradition to tease Kitty about her height as if was fun to see her reaction that she could never control.

"Well, I can't exactly help myself. I am feeling that I am finally starting to grow!"

"Didn't you said exactly this last month and the month before. And, can you guess what you said another month before that?"

She blushed bright red, "Well, I can make a mistake sometime, can't I? Now be a good boy and eat quietly, I'm looking the match!"

Harry obeyed her and they together looked the amazing final, when Manchester managed to score twice in the last five minutes, thus winning the match. Harry listened Joker, who was a fan of Manchester United, as he enthusiastically cheered and thought, 'Thank god that catacombs are so big and that my room is on the other side than Joker's, or I couldn't close my eyes tonight!"

Runner noticed his look and shoot him a annoyed look, "Yeah, you are the lucky one, but I have a room practically next to his. Damn, I should probably go searching for another room if I want to catch any sleep tonight."

They said their goodbyes and went out of the room, soon followed by Alex and still elated Joker. When only Harry and Kitty stayed in the room, Harry turned toward visibly tired Kitty and asked her.

"How is your head? Still hurts?"

"No, I took an aspirin and the pain stopped. Tomorrow I wont even feel it anymore." She hesitated for a moment then continued, "But I am still quite shocked. I keep worrying that Outsider will come from the corner and attacked me again. I should probably take some sleeping pills, if I want to have any sleep tonight."

Harry protectively hugged her. "Don't worry about it. You are safe here, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just really tired." She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and they sat quietly for some time. Just as Harry thought she fell asleep, she sleepily asked him.

"Dragon?"

"Yeah?"

"I had wanted to ask you that for some time but it is a kind of a weird question. Was there any fire around us when Outsider got me?"

Harry stilled for a moment, before forcing himself to ask her as it nothing is wrong. "Fire?"

"Well, yeah. I just have those glimpses, when the Outsider threaten me with knife and the next moment, I'm surrounded by fire. I just thought you might have seen something."

"No, I haven't seen anything. It is probably just due to stress, nothing else."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, you are right." She yawned. "I should probably go to bed, if I don't want to sleep on the couch."

Harry agreed. "It is really late. We should both go."

"Well, good night then. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night."

Harry watched as Kitty left the room, before turning around and going to the tunnel which lead toward his room. The time has passed quickly and it wasn't long before he was greeted by familiar interior of his room. He covered the ground with carpets, which warmed the room and also made it look more homely. The wall on the east side was completely covered by giant bookshelf, completely filled with various books, and next to it, there was standing a old desk, filled with many sheets of paper. On the other end of the room stood a wardrobe and a comfortable-looking bed.

Harry lied on the bed, but just as he wanted to turn off the light, one of the paintings caught his eye and took his breath away. He quickly jumped from the bed and took a closer look to the picture, as if checking that what he was seeing was real.

And it was. On the wall was the picture of familiar looking bird, the same as the one that saved Kitty's life today by healing her wounds. He had the same golden-red feathers, same proud but friendly posture and was surrounded by a great circle of fire.

"How could I have missed that picture before?" he wandered as his finger trailed the curve of bird's body. This question was answered as he backed off and saw that the artist painted the bird just next to the sun and so, it was very hard to notice the bird if you didn't know the shape of his body.

'Those people must had known what that bird is, or they wouldn't painted it. I am wandering if they also could do what I can?'

Finding no answer to that question, Harry slowly went back to his bed. He suddenly become very tired and all he wanted was to sleep. With his last bit of power, he somehow managed to lie to his bed where fell asleep immediately as his head fell on his pillow.

Well,

Tutenstein- Yes, I agree that HarryGinny pairings eventually become boring, but for now, I'm still decided to write it. But I will definitely write another story with some other pairing in future.

And for those who might be wandering. No, that phoenix wasn't Fawkes.

And REVIEW!


End file.
